Chapter 3/Jem'Hadar assault
Three Jem'Hadar fighters fire their phased polaron beams hitting the Asgard shields making them flicker as they broke formation, as the Kingston moves hard right. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling and bulkheads. Why are we taking so much damage? Black Canary says as she's helping an officer up from the floor as she looks at Red Arrow. Red Arrow looks at her. Because the phased polaron beams are powerful weapons says Typhuss as he looks at Black Canary. Captain Tyson looks at Commander Y'Cari. Y'Cari fire quantum phasers and a spread of photon torpedoes Captain Tyson says as he looks at the Bajoran tactical officer. She nods at the Captain. The Kingston fires a spread of photons and phasers at the fighters destroying one of them but damages the other one as the second one flies down towards the Kingston as the ship fires quantum phasers at the fighter taking its port wing out and then the ship is still on its suicide run and punches through the dorsal shields and causes an explosion. On the bridge a huge shower of sparks erupts form the ceiling and bulkheads as coolant is venting from the ceiling as the ship shakes and the computer announces. Warning structal damage on deck 4 section nine-18 the computer says in its female voice. The crew is hanging onto their consoles as the ship shakes harder and harder. There's damage to cargo bay 3 on deck 4 the force fields are responding but the damage is too severe we're losing hull integrity on that deck Commander Y'Cari says as she looks at her tactical console. Then Typhuss remembers what happened during Voyager's battle with the Kazon that stole the transporter module, and speaks to Captain Tyson on how Harry restored power to the structural integrity grid on deck 4. Reroute power to compensate says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. He nods and looks at Y'Cari. Do it Commander Captain Tyson says as he looks at her. She inputs commands into the console. Force fields reestablished Commander Y'Cari says as she looks at the tactical console and then at Captain Tyson. The single fighter has jumped to warp speed Ensign Hailey says as she looks at her console then at Captain Tyson. He looks at her. We'll worry about that later now Y'Cari target that base with a spread of photon torpedoes Captain Tyson says as he looks at the Commander. She nods as the targeting scanner gets a lock on the H.I.V.E. base. Target locked Captain Commander Y'Cari says as she looks at her console and then at Captain Tyson. Captain Tyson looks at the viewer. Fire Captain Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. She pressed the fire button. The Kingston fires off a spread of torpedoes that struck the base and causes an explosion that levels the building. She looks at her console. Target destroyed sir Commander Y'Cari says as she looks at her console then at Captain Tyson. Captain Tyson looks at them. Good work everyone Captain Tyson says as he looks at his crew. Oliver looks at the team. Mission accomplished Green Arrow says as he looks at them. Then Red Arrow turns to him and asked about the data. What about the data? asked Red Arrow as he looks at Green Arrow. Jason taps him on the shoulder. As I was looking for your father I downloaded the information into my tricorder Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Good, well I guess its time to go back to Star City says Typhuss as he looks at Jason then at Oliver.